The disclosure relates generally to card edge connectors and more specifically, but not entirely, to card edge connectors for sensors, such as an image sensor. Advances in technology have provided advances in imaging capabilities for medical use. One area that has enjoyed some of the most beneficial advances is that of endoscopic surgical procedures because of the advances in the components that make up an endoscope.
Conventional, digital video systems used for laparoscopy, arthroscopy, ENT, gynecology and urology are based upon conventional, rigid endoscopes, which are optically and mechanically coupled to a separate hand-piece unit, which contains one or more image sensor(s). Image information is optically transmitted along the length of the endoscope, after which it is focused upon the sensor via an optical coupler.
However, due to advances in technology sensors are now being located in the distal end or distal tip of medical or other type of scopes. With such advancements come difficulties and problems associated with mechanically and electrically connecting the sensor to a printed circuit board (PCB) in such scopes. Accordingly, devices, systems and methods for connecting sensors to PCBs in the distal end or tip of a scope are needed. As will be seen, the disclosure provides such devices, systems and methods for connecting sensors to PCBs in the distal end or tip of a scope in an effective and elegant manner.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.